


Called Up

by smoss



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Middle East, Military, United States Navy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoss/pseuds/smoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was something that he had put off for years, but now that it seems his time had run out. Timothy McGee had been activated and his world as he know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**November 22, 2010; 1800 hours  
NCIS Headquarters, Washington Navy Yard, Navy Yard, Washington D.C.**  
  
It was quiet for once in the bullpen of the headquarter belonging to the Naval Criminal Investigative Service as agents began to box up for the holidays. Well it would have been quiet expect for the fact that the member of the Major Case Response Team (MCRT) were watching the TV screen in the center of the room as ZNN reported on the attack on the NCIS Director and the Mossad Director.  
  
They were so focus on the TV that they didn’t hear the ding of the main elevator as the doors parted allowing two men to exit dressed in the Service Dress Blue uniform consists of a navy blue suit coat, trousers, white shirt, and four-in-hand necktie. The agents in the room barely looked up as the two man moved towards the bullpen.  
  
The older gentlemen wear the rank of Commander, looked around the bullpen before addressing the two men and woman, “I’m looking for Mister Timothy McGee.”  
  
Turning his attention away from the TV screen, Tim faced the two naval officers. Looking at the two he could see the hairs on the older gentlemen were graying, while the man was wearing the rank of Petty Officer Third Class and he was catching up to the Commander.  
  
“I’m Timothy McGee, how can I help you Commander,” Tim asked as he moved forward standing before the two men.   
  
Adopting a formal voice, the Commander pulled an envelope out of his jacket and opened it, “Lieutenant Commander Timothy McGee, by order of the Secretary of the Navy  & the President of the United States of America, you are hereby ordered to report to NOSC Washington for assignment.”  
  
A wave of emotions swept over Tim’s face as the word finally settled in his head, he should have expected this, he knew that Directors Morrow and Shepard had been fighting his activation since he had joined Gibb’s team, but it looked that that Vance wasn’t able to get the SecNav to disallow him.  
  
Nodding his head, McGee looked around the bullpen before addressing the Naval Commander, “Standard twenty-four hours?”  
  
The Commander nodded his head as he looked at the young man, “That correct, good luck son.”  
  
As McGee watched the two officer head back toward the elevator, he really felt all of his thirty-three years before moving toward his desk and grabbing a Form 71 from his desk drawer, he was about to fill it out when he heard a pair of feet coming to stop before his desk.  
  
Looking up he found himself looking into the face of his partners, he was wondering which would speak first.  
  
“You’re a reservist, Probie,” DiNozzo asked as he raised his eyebrows.  
  
Tim looked at his friend before nodding and turning his head back toward the Form 71, “Yea, I did ROTC in college but since I get seasick, I decided that I would rather go into the Navy Reserve. When it time for me to do my training or weekend, we normally are off anyway.”  
  
_Why can’t they ever put down on this damn this military service_ , McGee thought as he marked down other and the reason. He was just putting his signature on his when Ziva looked over his shoulder.  
  
“McGee, I was wondering how is it that you are a Lieutenant Commander,” Ziva asked.  
  
He was shocked that she asked that question out of the million that were buzzing through her head, “Really it all comes down to the minimum time in grade that regarded by law. You have to have eighteen months as an Ensign before you can even get promoted to a Lieutenant Junior Grade and then another eighteen months as a Lieutenant Junior Grade before Lieutenant which requires three years before you get my rank which is Lieutenant Commander. To be honest, it is really messed up because you only three chance to get promoted and my last one was Below-the-Zone.”  
  
Looking over the form once more, McGee stood up to look around the area for Gibbs but so far the man had not arrived yet and he needed to get this approved now so that he could get his affairs in order. He looked up toward the overhang and saw that Vance was not standing there, so that left him with two choices wait for Gibbs or risk with the Director.  
  
After few moments of internal debate and still no sign of Gibbs he decided to just take the form to the Director and get it over with, “Tony, if the Boss shows up, let him know that I’m with Vance.”  
  
DiNozzo just nodded his head as he watched the younger agent hit the stairs and began to walk toward the head of the agency office.  
  
“Why do I have a feeling that this was a long time coming,” Tony asked as he looked at his female partner.  
  
Entering the outer office, Tim decided to pull a Gibbs as he just rushed pass the secretary who was on the phone and just walked into Vance’s office to find the man himself filling out some paperwork.  
  
“Maybe I should just get rid of the door,” Vance said as he looked up from his paperwork.  
  
He had been expecting for the person that had entered his room to be Agent Gibbs and not the youngest member of his time.  
  
“Can I help you with something, Agent McGee?”  
  
Moving to stand before the desk, Tim allowed himself a moment to reflect before handing over his form, “Sir, I can’t seem to find Gibbs and I need your signature for this form.”  
  
Vance was now curious as he took the Form 71 from the agent and he zoomed right in reason that had been listed.  
  
“Military service, Agent McGee,” Vance asked as he looked back at the young man.  
  
“When I joined the agency, Director Morrows worked with the SECNAV to keep me stateside on my assignments and when it came to Director Shepard, she just told me not to worry about it and just do my drills,” McGee replied as he moved toward one of the chairs in the room, “I guess this time the SECNAV saw my name come up and just couldn’t keep putting me off.”  
  
Leon was leaning back in his chair as McGee talked and he had to admit he remembered reading about him being in the USNR. He had made a note to talk to Davenport about him, but it had slipped his mind and now it was coming back to bite him.   
  
Grabbing a pen off his desk, Vance gave a signature on the form before placing it in his mail out box, “Good Luck, Agent McGee.”  
  
Giving his superior a small smile as he stood up and head for the door and out toward the walkway that allowed him to look over the entire bullpen. He could see that the MCRT area was empty, so he assumed that everyone had been called away and this allowed him the moment he need to leave the building.  
  
**November 23, 2010; 1530 hours  
NCIS Headquarters, Washington Navy Yard, Navy Yard, Washington D.C.**  
  
It was another quiet day for the agents of NCIS while also remaining a hive activity that for once everyone stopped what they were doing as Timothy McGee stepped onto the floor. Yet, what had everyone shocked was the fact that McGee was dress in the Service Dress Blue uniform of the United States. His uniformed contains the ribbons of Global War on Terrorism Service Medal, Global War on Terrorism Civilian Service Medal, Military Outstanding Volunteer Service Medal, Armed Forces Reserve Medal, Navy Rifleman and finally Navy Pistol Shot. Centered above the ribbons with the lower edge ¼ inch above the top row of ribbons was the Information Dominance Badge while centered ¼ inch below the last row of ribbons was the Officer in Charge badge. That OIC badge was what really had everyone attention as he walked into the MCRT bullpen.  
  
Tony was the first to spot McGee as he walked into the bullpen, he had to admit that McGee cleaned up nicely and Tony was as straight as they come. He had to whistle when his eyes fell to the ribbons and the badges that he wore.  
  
‘So McGee, what brings you into the office,” Tony asked as he closed his report.  
  
Tim had been hoping that everyone was out of the office when he came in today, but it seem that luck was not on his side as he looked from Tony to Ziva and then Gibbs. He had wanted to get in and out without answering any question and just leave the items on Gibbs desk.  
  
“I need to clean out my desk,” Tim replied as he removed his jacket and grabbed some boxes from the cubicle next to him.  
  
Across from the youngest agent on the Major Case Response Team, the man that held the position of Special Agent in Charge watched the young man as he began to gather his personal effect in one of the boxes.  
  
In the six years that he had known McGee, he never really knew the he was a reservist. Now it really all made since every time he would need time off on the weekends and why the Directors approved his request for leave.  
  
Ziva decided to ask the question that was really bugging her, “Do you know anything about your upcoming assignment?”  
  
Looking up from packing his pictures, “Not yet, in fact I won’t really know anything until I report in.”  
  
That was a lie and Tim knew it because he knew exactly where he was going, but he didn’t want to upset his coworker as he turned his attention to empty out his desk drawers. It only took him a few moments to find what he was looking for a he grabbed the blue folder containing legal document and placed it on the desk. He had created this document when he first joined NCIS because he could never be too careful; and it had been updated over the years. Giving himself a few moments he allows himself to go over a list in his head. He had given Jethro to his sister and his stuff from his apartment had been moved into storage and even his car was waiting to join everything. He was so deep into his thought he never noticed Gibb’s phone ringing or the man answer the phone.  
  
“Grab your gear, we have a dead Marine at Greenbelt Park,” Gibbs ordered as he walked toward elevator.  
  
Tony and Ziva nodded toward McGee was they rushed behind Gibbs. This left time alone in the bullpen as he opened his folder and look at his will and ten envelopes each addressed either a member of his team or his family, he even had one for the Director.  
  
Opening his desk drawer and he removed his weapon and badge before grabbing his folder and laying all three items on Gibbs desk along with a letter addressed to him.   
  
Once he finished collecting his things, McGee took a look around the office and the various agents as he walked toward the main elevator after putting his jacket back on. He was happy that he had not run into Abby while he was here because she would have just hugged him and he really didn’t want that since they were really just friends.   
  
Stepping into the elevator he turned around and allowed himself a few moment to look around the entire area as agents went about their duties before the door slid shut.  
**November 23, 2010; 2040 hours  
NCIS Headquarters, Washington Navy Yard, Navy Yard, Washington D.C.**  
  
Sitting at his desk, he watched as the elevator doors shut behind his agents before opening his desk drawer and removing the folder that had been on his desk when he returned early, he had to look once more at the badge as the light was reflected on it before slamming the drawer shut.  
  
Opening the folder, he barely even glanced at the envelopes before looking at the single sheet of paper that covered the will.  
  
_So I guess I got called up, huh, Boss?_  
  
Since I know you really don’t like all that sappy stuff I get to the point. I’m asking you to be the executor of my estate and giving you the power of attorney. You might be wondering, why I giving this to you and not a family member, this is mainly because while my father is Navy we were never close and my mother and Sarah are not really prepared for this.  
  
Hopefully, you will never have to give the letters out to their intended recipient.  
  
See Ya, Boss.  
  
Gibbs had to contain his laughter; the kid really had grown up while also gotten his point across, “Where did they send him, Leon?”  
  
Leon Vance looked at Gibbs and for a moment began to wonder how Gibbs knew when he was near, but he let that moment go as he stood before the man desk.  
  
“Admiral Roughead told me that his billet is with USNAVCENT,” Vance replied, “After that everything was classified.”  
  
Releasing a sigh, Gibbs cupped his hands and placed his face in them as he reflected on his own time in the Marine Corps, yet even though he knew McGee was a computer geek, he was also a federal law enforcement agent and that made him different.  
  
The two agents turned toward the skyline of the District of Columbia as darkness claimed the city.  
  
**November 24, 2010; 0245 Charlie Time**  
Naval Support Activity Bahrain, Bahrain  
  
Sitting in the chair in the inter office of the base commander; Tim looked himself over before the yeoman nodded for him to enter the room.   
  
Nodding his head, Tim grabbed his cover and after opening the door; moved to stand before the desk. It only took a few second for him to snap his heels together and assume the position of attention, “Lieutenant Commander Timothy McGee, reporting as order, sir.”  
  
Captain Richard C. Eakins sometimes felt his ages as he lowered his reading glasses and looked at his newest officer. Eakins was twenty-three year veteran of the United States Navy and at age of forty-three he knew that unless something major happened he would remain at his current pay grade until he retired.   
  
Eakins himself was from Tustin, California, but it had been some times since he went home.  
  
“Take a seat, Commander,” Eakins replied as he went back to looking over the file on his desk, he glance at the photo and then back to the man that was sitting across from him, “You need to update your photo, Commander.”  
  
Giving a small smile, “I can really never find the time, Captain.”  
  
Closing the file, Richard leaned his back into his chair as he sized-up the young man. He had seen the notes in the mind file that was a Federal Agent of NCIS and the former directors had always gotten his time delayed, but current one had not and so here he was. McGee was also a member of the Information Dominance Corps and as such the man was an also a computer expert.   
  
“Commander, it is my understand that you are one of the best hackers, that we have in the Navy,” Richard said as he notice McGee fidgeting, “Yet, you are also a federal agent, you present something of a contradiction. Anyway, at this moment you have been temporary duty assignment to the Fifth Fleet, Naval Support Activity Bahrain, so you understand?”  
  
“Aye, orders understood, sir,” McGee replied as he snapped to attention.  
  
“I’m going to need that OIC badge,” Richard replied, “You will be getting a Command Ashore insignia as soon as you walk out of here. Commander, I’m going to be honest we are hearing rumors of something coming and the United States doesn’t want to be caught unaware again. You will be leading a team of computer analyst in finding out what is going on, if you need to leave the base, clear it with me and I will give you some Marines, clear?”  
  
“Aye, aye sir,” McGee replied as he passed the OIC badge to the Captain.  
  
“Dismissed, Commander,” Richards order grabbing another file off his pile.  
  
Snapping his heels together, Tim preformed the about face and marched out of the room, once he had shut the door, Tim allowed himself a moment to relax as he faced the Yeoman.   
  
“Yeoman Second Class, the Captain said you had a new badge for me,” McGee asked as he moved toward the desk.  
  
“Ah, yes, sir,” the yeoman replied as he grabbed a pile of sealed files with a small black box sitting on top, “Your new badge is inside the box and these files are your personnel and information on your current assignment. Staff Sergeant Obrien and Corporal Pan will be escorting you to your office. Staff Sergeant!”  
  
The outer office door open to allow to armed marines into the room and McGee has to suppress the urge to stare at them because they were huge and McGee had been a lot of Marines in his life and they took the cake.  
  
When the two marines noticed McGee, they snapped to attention but remained standing in the doorway.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“Gentlemen, you will be escorting me to my office, until I get inside you will protect me these files with your life,” McGee ordered as he raised the stack of sealed files, “Staff Sergeant, I’m assuming that you have another weapon on you.”  
  
“Begging the Commander’s pardon,” Obrien asked.  
  
McGee didn’t bother giving a reply as he raised his hand palms up and just looked at the marine. Obrien decided he really didn’t want to know how the officer knew he had another weapons as he raised his pant leg and unstrapped the holster before passing it to the McGee.  
  
Taking the weapons, McGee took it out of its holster and looked the M11 pistol over, nodding his head, he re-holstered the weapons and put it inside his jacket before nodded to the two marines and the group began moving out of the building.  
  
The trio drew some stares as they exited the building, but McGee just ignored them as he look at his cargo. It took them a few minutes before they came to what appeared to Tim to be the most heavily guard building on location. Just by looking around he saw several guards post covering key areas of the building. Tim’s escort moved toward the main lobby and after showing their IDs to the guards on post before signing in, after they moved to the side, Tim moved forward and showing his temporary badge to the guard he signed in.  
  
“So I guess you guys are part of the building security,” McGee asked as they began the walk down a hallway.  
  
Obrien nodded his head as they broke off, “Yes, sir. I was appointed to the building security, before you arrived, First Lieutenant Michael Cooper is the head of building security, and he should be able to meet with you after you settle in, sir.”  
  
Tim didn’t bother to give any sort of acknowledge as they entered what appeared to be a bullpen area of main room.  
  
“Attention on Deck!”  
  
The room was quiet as Tim looked around the room, and noticed that everyone was wearing their Service Khaki, for a moment he felt out of place in his Service Dress, but he pushed that thought to the side as he looked them all up. He could see several civilians in the room; they were standing respectively by their desk.  
  
“As you were,” McGee ordered as one of his escorts pointed to an office that had his name on the door. Walking across the bullpen, McGee was reminded of the old Judge Advocate General’s Headquarter in Fairfax, Virginia for a moment, but that was where the layout ended. The bullpen was occupied by rows of computers and server towers and it was cold in the entire room, well colder than a room in the middle of a desert, but he wasn’t going to complain.   
  
As he walked through the door, his escorts took up a position of parade rest. Tim noticed that the doorway led to a smaller outer officer before leading to a much bigger inner office. When he entered the inner office a Petty Officer Third Class was standing beside the desk.  
  
“Petty Officer?”  
  
Snapping to attention, the Petty Officer look at a spot above McGee’s head, “Petty Officer Third Class Fayruz 'Adawiyah Hakimi, sir. I have been appointed to be your yeoman, sir.”  
  
Moving toward his desk, Tim looked at the young woman in front of him as he put the files on his desk. He had to admit she was an attractive lady who appeared to be in her to be in her late twenties, early thirties. She stood about 5’4’’ and appeared to weight about 150 pound, and it was her Arabic descent that have her beauty appeal.  
  
“Very Well, Yeoman Third Class,” McGee said as he took a seat, “Can you get me a cup of coffee and just leave the door open.”  
  
Fayruz snapped her heels together, “Aye, aye, sir.”  
  
Setting into his chair, Tim opened the only unseal file and began to read his orders, as he read them; he felt that he was lucky not to be drinking anything. It seem that someone in the command was no longer trusted their allies in the region when it came to the Taliban. It looked like his department would be working to watch them as along with Iran and the Pirates in the area.  
  
Tim really felt a headache coming as he read the orders, somehow the CIS and NSA had dropped the ball and now it was in his court. Reading the last paragraph, he noticed that it was noted that he would be working with NSA and CIA operatives and local analyst.  
  
He just knew this assignment was going to be hell in a basket.


	2. Chapter 2

**January 18, 2011; 1235 Charlie Time**  
Naval Support Activity Bahrain, Bahrain  
  
It had been few weeks since McGee had gotten his orders and he had to admit he was bored, but he was. At the moment his entire department was looking for one of the two Osa-II missile-armed fast attack craft from Somali and that didn’t take into account that there was chatter about several other unsavory countries selling their old naval ships to pirates in the area.  
  
Tim was sitting in the bullpen at one of the computer terminal as he began trolling the web servers for any information about these ships. All the Combined Maritime Forces needed were the pirates getting better ships than the old boats or a yacht or a speedboat.  
  
He was about to move on from his current surfing when he noticed several keywords that were being used in this forum, peering closer to the screen he had to refrain from having his jaw hit the floor before he turned his chair around and rushed to one of the nearest sever towers and began to run a search on this site.  
  
_Come on, I need to know when this started_ , he thought he his finger flew across the keyboard, _And I need to know who had this site assigned to them._  
  
What he found he couldn’t believe, the site in question was at the bottom of the pile and had not been assigned to anyone because local intelligence said it was minor, but what shocked him was that this site was not as minor as of a week ago.  
  
“Lieutenant Yeh!”The man that McGee was yelled for was Lieutenant Xiong Yeh, his appointed Deputy Officer-In-Charge. Xiong Yeh was 6' 0" and looked to weight about 159 pound, so he was not your average Chinese-American. Xiong had been looking into chat sites for the last few days and he was welcoming the voice of his OIC, but it was the tone that told him this was not going to be good.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“Lieutenant, take my station and tell me the date and time of that last post,” Tim ordered as he moved to another tower.  
  
Xiong was now worried further as he noticed the Lieutenant Commander move around the room and he noticed that he wasn’t the only one, but he had his orders at the moment as he move towards the vacated chair and looked at the screen, “Last post was oh-eight-hundred hours local time. Sir, is this for real?”   
  
One word escaped McGee as he looked at screen, “Shit!”  
  
“Lieutenants Karas and Gamez, I’m pulling you off your assignment,” McGee ordered as he rushed to his office, “You are now assigned to my work station. I want you to go as far back as you can and if you need to hack the damn information. Hakimi, get me Captain Eakins and tell his Yeoman to inform the Captain that it a threat to CMF!”  
  
The Petty Officer nodded her head as he rushed into his office and picked up her phone to carry out her orders, before Time rushed back out with his cover in hand and some papers and he was out the door leaving his staff to look at each other before Lieutenants Karas and Gamez looked at the computer screen that still had the DOIC standing beside it and they rushed into action, calling for the enlisted members.   
  
**Base Commander’s Officer, Naval Support Activity Bahrain, Bahrain**  
  
Tim didn’t even waste any time as he rushed into the outer officer of the Base Commander, pausing for a few second, he collected his breath as he looked at the Petty Officer who just nodded his head and wave him toward the door.  
  
Remember protocol, Tim knocked on the frame of the door and waited before he heard, “Enter!”  
  
Entering the room, Tim didn’t even look around as he stopped five feet away from the desk and stood at attention.  
  
Captain Eakins looked over the rim of his glasses at the younger officer before taking them office and leaning back in his chair, “My Yeoman informs me that you have discovered a threat to the Combined Maritime Forces, tell me it something good before I go to the COMUSNAVCENT and COMFIFTHFLT. Because I can tell you Admiral Fox won’t make a move unless we have real poof.”  
  
Tim really wanted to rub his forehead, but Captain Eakins had not given him permission to relax, “I understand that sir, but it seems that this one slipped play Intelligence’s net. It seems that the local warlord had acquired a small fleet of decommissioned ship from several poor countries and even on the black market.”  
  
“Take a seat, Commander,” Eakins ordered as he look at the man, “Tell me what you have.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” McGee replied as he took the seat while passing forward the folder with his information, “I was trolling some of the lesser site because I just like to double check everything and plus ONI and CIA had stated that they were low-risk. As soon as I logged in, my program picked up several keywords which are listed in the folder and I began to notice that local warlords were paying money on such sites as eBay and buying decommissioned ships, so far I have not found any subs, but one can never know. Sir, we have another problem, someone is trying to sell several ships from the reserve fleets.”  
  
Shocked filled Eakins face as he looked at the young man, “Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” McGee replied as he addressed his superior officer, “Sir, I can also state for a fact that it someone inside of Naval Sea Systems Command.”  
  
Eakins could feel a headache coming on as he leaned further back into his chair, “Damn it, Commander! I am too old for this shit; you went from your mission to the office of a damn three-star.”  
  
McGee knew better than to reply to that response and allowed his Commanding Officer a moment to reflect. Eakins himself was wondering how he got in this mess but he had no choice in the matter, COMUSNAVCENT would have to be informed and so would the SECNAV, but he was happy that he wouldn’t have to inform the rest of the brass. Reaching over he picked up his phone, “Keller, contact COMUSNAVCENT and see if the Admiral is free for a meeting. Inform his Yeoman that it concerns a threat to CMF.”  
  
**January 18, 2011; 1456 Charlie Time**  
Naval Support Activity Bahrain, Bahrain  
Office of the COMUSNAVCENT  
  
Sitting in the outer officer of the Commander, United States Naval Forces Central Command; McGee looked over at Captain Eakins as they waited for admittance into the inner officer of the man in command of the Fifth Fleet. In his entire history as a naval officer, he had never been in the room with a flag officer, but as an agent it had happened from time to time, but this time it was different.  
  
"Sirs, you can enter now," the Yeoman spoke from his desk.  
  
McGee waited for the Captain to stand for he followed him into the room, the two officer walked until they were five feet from the deck before assuming the position of attention. Since McGee was the junior officer he allowed Eakins to speak for him.  
  
"Sir, Captain Richard Eakins and Lieutenant Commander Timothy McGee, reporting as order, sir."  
  
Vice Admiral Mark I. Fox looked at the two officers as they stood before his desk, before he stood up himself, "Gentlemen, with me. Since we last talked, we have had some development."  
  
The two junior officers quickly fell into step with the man, "It seems that they somehow got a hold of four German Type XXIII submarines, and to make matters worse they are armed and now you're telling me someone in NAVSEA is a traitor."   
  
Eakins looked at the Vice Admiral for a second before taking a deep breath, "It worse than that, sir, Lieutenant Commander McGee has a list of what they are trying to move."  
  
Stopping at the intersection of a hallway, Fox turned and looked at Tim, "Well, what do you have son."  
  
"Before coming here, member of my staff were watching the site that these groups are using," McGee said, "And it bad, this insider is targeting James River, Newport, Suisun Bay, Philadelphia, and Puget Sound. However, we have also discovered that this insider is using some connection in MARAD."  
  
Shock was the only thing to appear on the face of Admiral Fox as he looked at the younger officer. The dual Commander of the U.S. Naval Forces Central Command and the Fifth Fleet and Combined Forces Maritime Component turned around and began to fast walk down the hall followed by his two officers. They trio walked in silence for a few minutes before they came to a door that was guard by two member of the United States Marine Corps. The two enlisted snapped to attention as the flag officer grabbed a key card out of his shirt and sliced into the card reader by the door. Fox didn't waste any time as he pushed the doors opened and enter a room that was a hive of active. Tim walk pass the doors and looked around in wonder at the room that was the Operation Center for the U.S. Naval Forces Central Command.  
  
"Someone needs to get me USCENTCOM, on a secure line," Fox ordered as he moved to the center of the room, "Alert all assets of the NAVCENT that we are Condition Delta."  
  
"Sir, I have General James Mattis for you."  
  
"I need him on video, now," Fox ordered.  
  
It took the tech a few minutes before the screen in the room revealed General James Mattis, USMC. Mattis allowed his eyes to move around the room before he found Fox, "Admiral, I understand you are raising the alert level for you division, what going on?"  
  
"Sir, as of 1400 hours local time, the Information Dominance Corps attached to the Fifth Fleet began trolling those sites that ONI and the CIA marked a non-priority," Fox answered as he looked at the screen, "General, I'm officially reporting to you that we have real threat to AFRICOM and NAVAF. The local have assets and they armed, but it gets worse, Commander McGee."  
  
Surprise filled McGee for a second before his military training took over and he stepped forward, "General, NAVSEA has traitor in it. From the posting on this site, there is targeting those reserve sites that contain old ships that do and will pose a threat to our forces. Sir, we need to bring NCIS and JAG into this because the traitor is stateside."  
  
Looking at the young man, Mattis really wish he never took this billet sometimes, but he was a Marine and they didn't know the meaning of giving up. However, they need information and that left him with a choice.  
  
"Damn it, Mark," James said as he looked to have as bit more, "Admiral, I'm going to have to get back to you since I have to inform AFRICOM and the SecDef of this situation."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, sirs, but you'll also have to inform the SecDef about MARAD being breached," McGee said from behind the Admiral, "The information that we have reviewed suggests that there are going after that fleet also."  
  
"How deep does this go?"  
  
"At the moment that is unknown, General," Tim replied, "All I can state is that two levels that deal with reserve fleet and the mothball fleet our selling ships that should not be or have been listed."  
  
"Commander McGee, after this conference is over you will report back to your Division and lock it down," Mattis ordered, "I'm order a security detail be placed outside the building and you find out how deep this go. You get me everything you can, Mister because when the POTUS asks me for this information I want it straight from the people who found it. Admiral Fox, increase you security level because when the shit hit the fan, I want this protected."  
  
"Gentlemen, you did you duty and you are about rain hell down on someone, but make no mistake we are going to find out how far this goes. Lock down that base and the information, crystal?"  
  
The trio snapped to attention as they addressed the screen, "Aye, aye, sir!"  
  
As soon as the screen went dark, Fox looked around the room for one second before barking orders "Lock us down, when the Captain and Commander leave this building no one enters or leaves without my permission. Inform the Security Detachment that all leave is cancel and everyone is recalled back to base."  
  
Turning around, Fox looked at his two officers, "Get back to work and Commander McGee get me that information. You dig as far as you have to and you get us everything you can, Dismissed!"  
  
**1227 Zulu Time Zone**  
Unknown Location, Washington DC  
  
There was no light in the room as the door opened and silhouette appeared at the door-frame and looked around before speaking.  
  
"We have a problem, the Navy found out what we are doing."  
  
A voice spoke from the darkness, "How?"  
  
"Information Dominance Corps attached to the Fifth Fleet," the man replied, "Led by Lieutenant Commander Timothy McGee who is also an agent of NCIS."  
  
"They cannot stop what is coming," the voice said, "Not after so long. How far have they gotten?"  
  
The figure thought for a second before replying, "They know it someone in NAVSEA, but they don't know who. SecDef agreed with Mattis on his order to have McGee's unit look further into the plans."  
  
"Its' such a shame, order local unit to stop them." The voice replied.  
  
"Are you sure we can afford to assault a United States Naval installation?"  
  
"It must be done," the voice replied, "Our brothers need more time to get a fighting chance and then of course there is money. Order the attack on Naval Support Activity Bahrain and I want that unit dead."  
  
"Very Well, it shall be done."


End file.
